


Marinette x Luka - A Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction

by lukaismyboyfriend_backoff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukaismyboyfriend_backoff/pseuds/lukaismyboyfriend_backoff
Summary: Luka and Marinette have a few things in common. They're both shy, kind, and they both appreciate things that would otherwise go unnoticed. So when they realize that they want to give being together a try, nothing can back them down. Will Adrien get jealous of Luka? Will he act out on it? Start reading now to find out!ALSO: I do not own these characters or events that may be mentioned in the story. Those are the property of Zagtoon.Be sure to leave suggestions for me in the comments! Always looking to improve my story and make it more enjoyable for you all to read!THANK YOU! <3





	1. Chapter One - Newfound Feelings

Marinette's PoV (Point of View) (( Kind of ))

Marinette, rushing as always, is running around her room to find her SINGLE PAIR OF CLOTHING. (Seriously, no different outfits?) She finally finds it, changes like a little tornado, rushes downstairs, grabs a croissant, and runs and quickly as she can to make it to school in time. It's the first day of high school for her because her eighth-grade year just ended a while ago. Anyways, she runs as quickly as she can to try and make it in time and just barely makes it in the doors to Alya before she's counted as tardy. She runs in, slightly past Alya, and bumps into a familiar figure. "Marinette! Alya asked if I could help keep an eye out for you because she wasn't sure if you were here yet. Glad you made it!" Marinette stands there for a moment processing the situation and then... "AHHH! Wait... Luka?" Both Alya and Luka are taken aback by her screaming look at each other, and then back at her. "Are you okay Marinette?" "Yeah, sorry. Just startled." After a glance at the clock, Marinette starts pointing at Luka's watch intensely and then takes off. Of course, they follow her, but only halfway to class, Luka realizes what she was trying to tell her. They're about to be late.

Alya Marinette and Luka fast walk to their classes so that they won't get in trouble for running, but also to make sure they get there in time. As they were walking at the speed of light, Marinette asked Alya what class she had. Since Marinette only had trouble in Chemistry, she was in all advanced classes other than that one obviously. Marinette is especially good at math, so she was allowed to take the next grade math class to give her a challenge. So for first-period, she is in Luka's math class, the tenth-grade math class. Luka and Marinette walk the opposite direction that Ayla is walking in and make it to their class just in time.

As they are walking over to sit down, they notice Adrien is sitting in the front row. "Hey, Marinette! I didn't know you were in this class!" " S-S-Surprise!" "ADRIEN, MARINETTE, SIT DOWN AND STOP TALKING SO THAT WE CAN START THE LESSON!" "Yes Ma'am" they reply in harmony. Marinette takes the seat behind Adrien and next to Luka. -Alya is right- she thought. -This compass does go crazy with them around!- 

The lesson begins and Marinette gets to work with Luka. She has a good time with him, and was able to help him out too! In the middle of class, Adrien turned around and said to Marinette, "I guess you two make quite the difficult equation!" Marinette just sits, blushing the darkest shade of red you could imagine, and says, "No way! I mean, not a chance, I mean...ugh!" She turns to her right and holds her head in her hands in embarrassment. She can't help but wonder why he said that. -That sounded like something Chat would say- Marinette thinks about this for a moment but shakes the thought out of her head. He's nothing like silly Chaton. 

She turns back to see an embarrassed Luka and a strangely happy Adrien. Geez. -Chat is spreading his horrible puns!- She giggles to herself and goes back to working with Luka, and she notices a slight blush when she says the word "two." -I guess the pun got to him!-


	2. Chapter Two - "What's This?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do the boys do when they realize that they may be falling for Marinette???
> 
> nah not really that dramatic

Adrien's PoV 

Today was the first day of ninth grade! High school is kind of strange, to be honest. I can't really fathom a few things. First, they teach some really basic language, even in high school. Nothing like father makes me learn. Second, does being older effect how you think? Stuff has happened, and it's hard to explain. Let me start with Math...

I was there really early because father wanted me to make a good impression on the teachers early in the year. I learned my schedule, made sure I had what I needed in my bag that I would be taking with me from class to class and sat in the most familiar spot that I had been in the past year or two. When all the class but the people who were going to sit behind me was there, I got worried. A couple seconds later, Marinette and Luka walked in. You could say that Marinette had something about her that made feel like I was with Ladybug. Maybe it was her eyes that looked nice, or maybe the way she wore her hair... but I knew she isn't somebody that would be able to keep a secret as huge as that. She would have to hide a lot of her life to be Ladybug. She couldn't be. She is too sweet to be so... I'm not sure of the word. But I felt something, something I thought was reserved for Ladybug. It wasn't much at first, but when I got home, I found myself trying to hide my blushing when I thought about her and Ladybug.

So I sit there, and because she reminded me of Ladybug, I make a Chat pun. I think she's a little startled, but she ends up getting nervous over the comment. She gets playfully sassy and turns her head to not look at me or Luka. I laugh and turn back to the work in front of me. I have a nice time making those jokes as Adrien, so I try to let something Chat-y out every once in a while. It makes everything seem like a Ladybug Heaven. But as I said, the feelings that were non-existent suddenly became... something. I can't seem to look at her the same way. But I need to keep myself in check because Marinette would never be into me. ( O.o )

Luka's PoV. (If I say Mari during the story I really mean Marinette. It's a long name! You can't blame me!!)

I don't believe it. I can't. Who can? I mean, wouldn't you freak out if something inside changed quickly? Something you can't help but feel inside? Something so different yet so familiar? I think I love her. She doesn't know though. I think she loves me. I think I know. I don't have a lot to say. You know the story. I meet Mari. I start to like Mari. Mari comes to my school. I can't help but feel Adrien is right. Then, well, I don't know. I can't say I love her to her face, but I can't say that I don't if she ends up telling me. I will be truthful if the time comes. But I mean, what am I supposed to do until then? I'm going to some event or something next Friday. I hope she can come. I want her to come. I mean, How else can I find out how she really feels about me? Asking could get my heart broken. I guess it would happen anyways, but I should make sure it's safe to say, and tell her what I feel. But when?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter yay! Still on Wattpad tho if you wanna read it there.
> 
> also what the frick i wrote this a while ago but i'm realizing it kinda sucks oof they get better i promise
> 
> k bye love ya <3


	3. Chapter Three - Father, why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien needs a date to the dance and trusts Alya to pick who they'll be, will she pick Marinette for the job? Or maybe Luka will get to her first...

Marinette's PoV 

I get out of bed when my mom calls me. Another day of school that I'll probably be late to. I jump out of bed when I realize I will be late, and I sprint to the closet and rummage around for something. I made another shirt because the other one is getting older. I take it out and admire it for a second. It's not a shirt actually. It's a cute white dress that goes to my knees. It's a little frilly, and it has the same flower pattern on it that my shirt had. Just a little smaller. I put it on with my normal overcoat, and then a put sleepy Tikki in my purse. I also remember to put on some one-inch heels I got. I put the small brown heels on, and I run downstairs as quickly as I can. 

"You look nice Marinette!"

"Thanks, Mom! I Need to go now!" 

"Bye Honey!" 

I run quickly to school, that is conveniently a little closer than my old school. I get there a surprising ten minutes early. I remember to take down my hair because I thought it would look nice wavy and down because of the braid I put it in last night. I walk in calmly and see Alya and Luka waiting for me inside. Their jaws drop when they see my hair and dress. They stare until I walk over and close their mouths for them. They were starting to drool, you can't blame me! Ayla insists that she should post a picture of me on her blog, even though it has nothing to do with Ladybug at all, or at least not that they know. ( >:D ) Alya takes a picture of me, puts a color filter on it, and then she's satisfied. Luka and I walk to class and wave Ayla goodbye for the moment. We walk into class, I can tell people are surprised by my outfit and hair choice today. A good half of them have never seen me before, but I go with it. As we sit down, he compliments my dress. I thank him as I tuck a stray hair behind my ear.

When Adrien walks in a moment after we sit down, his eyes get wide and he doesn't move. I go over to him and say chuckling, "Cat got your tongue?" He just pauses in place before smiling and shaking his head, sitting down quietly. -Did I just make a Chat pun? NOOO!- As I realize what I did, the teacher walks in, nods to me, and starts the lesson.

 

 

"Natalie! Do I really need to?" 

"Yes, Adrien! Your father would like you to become more closely acquainted with other people!"

Natalie and I bicker until I can't take it. 

"If you want me to go, then I'm going to let Ayla pick my date. NOT FATHER."

I stomp off, Natalie yelling for me all the way to the door. I ignore her and make my way to school. I always look out the window as a ride in the car, so I learned my way around pretty well. I get to the school and go to a water fountain to calm down. Once I've taken a deep breath, I go to class, only to walk in on Marinette with not only her hair down but a really nice dress on! It looks really nice, which means she probably made it. Then something unspeakable happened. 

"Cat got your tongue?"

I internally scream as I stand still, unaware of how to respond. She walks me over to my seat, seeing as I can't do that myself. I sit down just in time to see the door handle turn, and the teacher walks into the classroom. I can't pay attention because so many things are swirling through my head. I think, -Does she know who I am? Does she know I'm Chat?- I think and think and think until my brain hurts, and then I just think about Ladybug. I already know what the teacher is teaching, so I just sit there and think about Ladybug. A little while later I am woken from my daydreaming as Luka shakes my shoulders. I look around to see the class leaving, and Mari in front of my desk. 

"What are you guys doing?" I manage to sputter out from my still retreating haze.

"We're waking you up?"

"OOH. Thanks! I'm sorry I drifted off!"

"It's okay man!" Luka helps me up out of my seat, and I walk to my next class while waving goodbye to them. I think about the dilemma I had this morning with Natalie, and I go to find Ayla quickly. When I find her, she's talking to Nino. 

"AYLA! There you are! Okay, I need a favor."

"Slow down Agreste! What is it?"

"My father wants me to go to the dance on Friday, and I need a date. Could you help?"

She glances at Nino and says, "I already have someone in mind! I'll tell them to text you later today."

"THANKS!" I start walking to my next class before she finishes her sentence, so I yell it over my shoulder so she will hear me. I go sit down at my desk just in time. All is well now. All is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo another chapter up! slowly but surely they're getting posted, so thanks for bearing with me. i'm making changes to some of these older ones because they SUCK. like how bad of a writer am i omg
> 
> thanks ~ <3


	4. Chapter four - May I have these Dances?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette accidentally agrees to be both Adriens and Lukas date to the dance. What will she do?

Alya's PoV

I'm kinda surprised and in shock right now. Adrien needs a date to the school dance! This is the perfect opportunity to get Marinette and Adrien together! But that problem with that is, she likes Luka too. I have no idea what I'll do if he asks her first. But I just need to talk to her about this ASAP before he can. Let's hope this works!

Luka's PoV

The whole school is buzzing. Everybody is talking about how the school dance is on Friday and how they need a date and all that jazz. I want to ask Marinette, but I'm worried it's too soon. I mean, I met her just a little while ago, and wouldn't she think I'm super creepy if I ask her to go with me? I'll ask Rose! That's it! Juleka always hangs out with Rose, so I'll ask her to do the talking for me! I'll see if Juleka can get her to do it tomorrow. What's the worst that can happen? 

 

 

"MARINETTE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

I jolt upright the moment I hear my name. I look over at the clock. Seven thirty? Oh NO! I rush into my closet, grab the first thing I saw, put it on, brushed my teeth, make sure Tikki was in my bag and grabbed a croissant. The second I have my croissant I'm out the door. I take small bites between sprinting like my life depended on it. I make it through the front doors in a minute solid. Seven Thirty-eight? I'm not LATE! I'm just a little ear- earll-ear-ly. I don't know if I've ever said that before. Hmm. First time for everything. I walk to my locker to get my smaller bag, and I run into Luka. 

"AH! Shouldn't you be in THAT room? With the DUDES?"

"I got moved over here for some reason. I don't know why though."

"Weird... well I need to get to class. S-see you in class Luka!"

I brush past him, but not a moment later I hear, "Walk with me to class?"

"W-...Sure." As we get to the edge of the stairs, and I jump a little when I feel him grab my hand. I try to hide my face from him so he won't see me getting all flustered. As we sit down, Adrien turns around before class starts and looks at me. "Hey Marinette, Alya said-" "SHHHH!"The teacher shoots a look at him and then smiles sweetly at me. I smile back awkwardly and then turn my attention to our Math teacher who is now starting the lesson.

 

Rose's PoV

I catch Marinette as we're all walking out of class. "MARINETTE!" "Hey, Rose! What's up?" "Hey, so, I was thinking... do you already have a date for the dance?" "No.. why?" "I have this suspicion that you would really enjoy going to the dance with Luka cause I think you two are so cute together, so I'm just trying to get you to ask him." "WHAT? Rose, I appreciate the gesture of you're super cute and everything, but I just feel like if he wants to ask me, he should ask me. Okay?" "OKAY! OH, there he is! One second!"

 

Marinette's PoV

I see Luka approaching me after Rose goes to get him. His face is a little pink, and his head is down. When he gets to me and opens his mouth to say something, but before he can say anything, I grab his hand. "What's up?" As I say this, he brings his ocean eyes up to meet mine. "I wanted to know...if you wanted to... go to the dance? With me?" "I'll think about it." I give him a little smirk. "Let me know by tomorrow?" "Of course!" I wave him goodbye, but the minute I turn around, I'm face to face with Adrien. 

"Hey, Marinette! Alya was telling me that you needed a friend to go with you to the dance on Friday. My father wanted me to go with someone, so Alya just suggested you should join me! Would you like to come with me?" "I'll need to check and make sure I have Friday open... YUP!" "Cool! It's a masquerade party, so make sure you've got a mask!" "Okay! See you later!" Do I have TWO dates? I get home and decide on making a costume that's double sided so that I can be two people Friday. Yeah, that sounds great. What am I getting myself into?

My Dress is finished by Thursday. One side is a navy blue color and the other is a maroon color. I like both sides, and I made a flexible double-sided mask too. I didn't put anything too fancy because I would need to switch between sides, so it was just simple and easy to change into the different sides. It fit perfectly, and everything was right with the dress, but I couldn't help but be upset. 

Alya came over two hours before the dance. She showed me her dress, but she noticed I looked gloomy. I explained to her that I felt bad about saying yes to both of them and that I would probably lose both of them as friends in the process of trying to go with both. Alya told me to just tell them that I had said yes to both of them, but I had this horrible feeling. I broke down and Alya called both of them saying that she and I wouldn't be able to make it. They asked why and she said that I should explain myself, and they both were a little upset, and both offered to come over. We said sure and they were there in a matter of minutes. Alya had to let them in because I was too chained by guilt to move.

They came upstairs and both of them came over to sit with me on my pink chaise. I explained to them the events of the days before, and they both understood it was an honest mistake. "Marinette, you should've said something! We would've come as a group and had just as much fun!" "I guess that would be a better solution," I smiled, "Thanks, Luka." We all hugged, and I went to get into my prettiest dress. The dress was a pretty white, almost like a wedding dress, but it slowly faded to gold the lower it went. I put my hair up in a braided bun ( with the help of Alya ) and put on just a little lip gloss. Then I put on the matching little mask to the dress, and I was ready. They complimented me on how nice I looked and then we walked the short little walk to the school. When we got there, nobody knew who I was. I was the last one to walk in, so it was like being Cinderella or something. I walked in, feeling confident. I felt like Ladybug, being able to express myself from under a mask. 

We all danced for a long time, and then a slow dance came on. There were usually a few, so I decided I would dance with Luka for the first one. He was dressed up in a Dark Navy suit, with a gray undershirt, and he looked nice. We just swayed awkwardly for a minute and then something in my mind just went, Screw it. So I just hugged him close, and soon he did the same. When the final notes of the song struck we looked at each other, and I took his hand and slapped him playfully with it. We laughed and I was grateful for the tension break. Finally a dance with Adrien. It was salsa or something on, so we danced to the beat. He taught me how to salsa dance, and even though it took a minute, but I got the hang of it. Soon we were laughing at me stepping on his toes a little, along with me apologizing ten million times. Soon it was dark, and I started to head home. I curved into an alleyway on the way home and went to see if Chat Noir was out. Maybe we could have a party of our own.

Surprisingly, I found him thinking intently at the top of the Eiffel Tower. "Hey, Kitty." "M'lady! Something gave me the feeling you would come, and I guess my cat senses worked. " "I was heading home from a school dance and kinda wanted to dance with you too. It felt like you were there, somewhere, so I just thought, why not. And here I am." "Well, you've come to the right place." We looked over the edge for a minute and then I started humming the song that Adrien and I had danced to. I turned him to face me and we danced for a bit, and then I started humming the song Luka and I danced to. We just stood swaying for a few minutes before I broke out in tears.

"Bugaboo, what's wrong?" "I just..." I started to VERY VAGUELY explain that I had feelings for two people, and I didn't understand why, or even how. "Well, I have the same problem, kind of. I really like someone, but I don't know how to feel about them. There is someone else but my interest in her isn't up on the list. I don't know. But I have you right?" "Yeah, Kitty. You always will." At that, I gave him a great big hug and yo-yoed off to home. 

But little did I know Luka was waiting for me. 

 

Luka's PoV

Tonight what chaotic. Everything was so hard because Marinette was upset, and then, on the other hand, we danced. It was so nice and refreshing, I texted her after I got home that we should go do something outside of school sometime together. She got my text a little after saying that she was sorry for responding so late and that she would love to tomorrow. She explained that she already had something important to do Sunday, so we should hang out soon. We agreed to meet at about two at the park near her and her parents' bakery and then grab a few pastries. Then we would chill out at my boathouse. It felt nice to be able to know we would hang out. I hoped that we would get to know each other more too. Tomorrow would be so awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited the Wattpad version of this. it kinda sucked sorry
> 
> love ya ~ <3


	5. Chapter Five - Why not Try?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooo marinette and luka hang out fun

Marinette's PoV

Today Luka and I are hanging out. I'm excited and nervous. Excited because, well, you know. Nervous that I'll do something stupid. So I woke up around eight so make sure I didn't look ridiculous. In an effort to look nice I put my hair in a ponytail, put on some yoga pants paired with a light blue shirt, and was ready. I had lunch before I headed off to the park next to the bakery to meet Luka. He got there a few minutes after I did, and I greeted him. We walked across the street to the bakery to grab a few pastries. We munched on them while they walked to his boathouse. We talked all about how fun last night was and how the music playlist was pretty good this year. 

We got to Luka's place a little while later, and we headed towards his cabin. "Juleka is hanging out with Rose today, but I don't know if they know you're here. Just a heads up." "Cool. Want to check out some of my designs? I brought my sketchbook and thought I would show you..." "Yeah! Why wouldn't I?" I handed him My notebook, and he just sat there for a moment, with a heavy blush on his face. "Is.. are you sure this is clothing design?" He handed it back to me, and I saw what he meant. He just so happened to open up to the page where I doodled his name with hearts and swirls. "T-that's not...oh goodness..." Luka looked up at my reddening face and laughed. I realized how dramatic I was being and how silly I probably looked, so I joined in. When our laughter died down I showed him a few designs in the sketch pad that I was proud of. I had secretly based one of the designs after his style, but it was hard to tell if he even registered it. But his simple smile said enough.

"These are really cool! You know, with that kind of creativity, you could write a song!" That clicked something in their brains and then they knew what they would be doing all day. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Well I dunno, not really a mind reader, Mama-Marinette," he laughed. I flipped to an open page and we started brainstorming lyrics. Then I had a small little spark of an idea. So I wrote it down as Luka positioned himself behind me to watch what I was doing. They both heard the door creak open a slight bit, and then they saw the small pink face of Rose. 

"Marinette! What are you doing here?" "Oh, Luka and I are just hanging out." "And writing a song it seems?" questioned Juleka from behind. "How can you tell?" Do these two have sibling telepathy or something? "I guess the question is, when is he not writing a song?" Juleka teases. "Well, I'll leave you two alone now. Rose and I are going to hang out in my room."

Suddenly, it seemed like he had a boost of confidence and leaned forward. My mind raced a mile a minute before settling on the only possible conclusion.

He's gonna kiss me.

So I take initiative and close the distance between us, twisting around slightly to face him completely. After a moment I pulled back, my eyes fluttering back to his. "I mean, that wasn't what I was going for, but I'll take it," he says shrugging and leaning back in again to close the distance. 

 

 

Luka's PoV

 

After a slightly awkward moment after the second kiss, we decided to go make something for dinner. She insisted that she help since she's the baker. I agree and we start making something. Turns out, Marinette isn't only a skilled baker, but she's a wonderful cook too. After I made a mess of everything, she said she could take over for me. I went and turned on the TV, and we watched for a while.

A reporter was talking about a sweet encounter between the two heroes of the city last night on the famous tower. I heard her groan and scoff in annoyment. "They shouldn't make stories about superheroes! They have their own lives, and any relationship or friendship or anything should be none of the public's business." "You seem so interested in them," I comment. "I'm just saying that they shouldn't make stories on them just to get ratings and stuff because it's really annoying. They're putting every ounce of personal information about the superheroes out there just for their own benefit and use. It's not cool." "Yeah, it kinda sucks."

The next story about a rescued puppy comes on and her mood changes from annoyed and angry to happy and crying. I can't help but chuckle a bit when I see how quickly her mood changes. 

She finishes up dinner, and I go to get Juleka and Rose from Juleka's room. Marinette takes off the apron and hangs it on the little hook on the wall. Then she sits down next to me and apologizes for it still being hot. She said it's a habit to keep things fresh from working at a bakery most of her life. We all sit and talk about the news, and after our meals cooled down a bit, we dug in. 

"This is really good Marinette! Thanks!" "No problem, Rose! I've found that I'm good at making this dish, so I make it when I can." Everybody chats about the school day and how life is in general. When Juleka commented on it getting quiet on our end a little earlier, Marinette turned such a dark shade of red I thought she had made a new color with her face. We all finish up and Marinette washed the dishes while I dried them.

When we're done we head back into my room, and she immediately starts sketching something in her book. She finishes the basics of it after a minute and shows me. It's an outfit that looks bold but super sleek. "Something Ladybug Themed. Like, something she could wear around regularly. But I mean, I don't know if she would wear it at all... I might just design it in sketches. Obviously, I would make something for Cat Noir too, but that needs to be more refined I feel like. I don't know." "Well whatever you do with it, it'll be great."

We curl up on my bed for a while until she realizes she should head home. I walk her halfway to her house and then realize I need to be home. Mom will be back soon. I wave goodbye and watch as she blows me a kiss. WAIT, does this mean we're dating now? Oh crap, I need to ask her! But I can't do it over text, that would just be mean. Just... I'm going to go run after her now.

I catch up with Marinette and she looks at me curiously. "Sorry.." huff, "I just wanted to" puff, "know if this means" wheeze, "we're dating?" "I get my answer with a small peck on my nose. "Obviously." She giggles and walks away, waving after a moment. I wave back and sigh. She's so great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this was short and i edited it so much just to make it make sense, and it still doesn't
> 
> thanks universe


	6. Chapter Six - Thankful For a Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um kinda a short filler sorry

Adrien's PoV

 

I wake up to the delightful sound of screaming in my ear. "ADRIEN I WANT CHEESE!" I stand up slowly and put him in the bathroom so he doesn't see where the stash is. I reach in a hidden cabinet and pull out two slices of cheese from the numerous rolls. I let Plagg back in and walk past him as he munches loudly on his 'beloved cheese.' I go and brush my teeth, get on some clothes, and walk out the door with nothing but toast. I leave without letting anybody know, and make my way to school by myself. I have of a white hoodie instead of a simple overcoat, so nobody should see my face. I remember halfway there, it's Sunday. I race back near the house, transform in an alleyway, and jump back inside as Cat Noir.

I swap my school bag for my bag of modeling clothes and go downstairs to greet Natalie and Gorilla. They drive me to the shoot, where I'm posing in tuxedos for wedding advertisements. As I'm pulling up I see Marinette in a smart casual outfit. She's wearing black jeans with a simple shirt underneath a crocheted cardigan. She also has a beanie on to match her shirt. She spots me and waves, and then I realize, I told father about this. He probably only agreed so that she would pose in the gowns. Oh man. What am I dragging her into? I climb out and say hi. We walk over to my father who is already set up. 

"Hello, Miss. Dupain-Cheng. Adrien told me you would be attending." She nodded. "I was hoping you would help us out. I would like it if you could model the wedding gowns alongside my son. I'm sorry this is short notice but it would be great if you could help out." "Of course Mr. Agreste! That would be stellar!" "Excellent! We have a dressing room set up next to Adrien's, so he will show you there." She nodded and thanked him for the opportunity. Why is father being so nice to her? Is it because he's seen her designs? Maybe. But right now he had to focus. Father was strict when it came to photoshoots.

I walked Marinette to the dressing room and she walked in and got settled with her stuff. I walked over to mine and got changed into an Italian suit first. I walked out and saw that Marinette Had on a long flowy gown with layers galore, and she was smiling as they touched up her makeup and fixed her messy bun a bit. "You look happy." "This is one of my designs that Alya helped me post on a website or something. It turned out great, I couldn't have done it better myself!" "That's 'stellar'!" "Hey, it's a cool word!"

A bunch of people had made sure to put carpet down in case of her dress dragging. It had a small train, but it still did touch down at some points. We had to pose like a couple, but she was fairly confident. She was very kind to everyone and her smile made everyone's day. We finished up about an hour later and Marinette was back in her smart casual outfit. "Thank you for your help today Miss. Dupain-Cheng." "No thank you! This was amazing, and it was so cool to see my design sketched out into a dress too!" "You have a great talent there, you should take that somewhere." "Thank you, Mr. Agreste." He nodded at her and pulled me aside. "You two may go out for a while, but keep this on you. It'll make sure we can pick you up in case of a fan swarm." "Thank you, father!" He nodded and waved me off. 

Marinette and I went out to get some treats from her bakery. They were delicious as always, and then Marinette had to split ways. She explains that she had been holding off on doing laundry and if she didn't do some soon she wouldn't have clothes for tomorrow. He said goodbye, understanding that it was something she needed to do. Then he signaled for Gorilla to come to pick him up. That day was fun. Better than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what was i thinking? this chapter was pointless sorry :p


	7. Chapter Seven - Aww!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute cat warning <3 there is a visual on wattpad for this chapter

Luka's PoV

I can't help but overhear Marinette talking to Alya about something, so I don't try to prevent myself from hearing it. "It was amazing! I actually got to model the gowns! Oh, and he saw one of my designs and made it into a dress! AND I GOT TO WEAR IT!" "Oh my goodness girl, that's amazing! Did he feature any suits that Adrien was wearing?" "I dunno... but it was still great!" 

I figured that if I come straight up to her and ask her questions that she'll be suspicious or something, so instead I decide on scaring her in greeting. I creep up behind her and put my finger over my mouth to communicate to Alya to stay quiet. I put my hands right next to her shoulders, and the second they touch I whisper, "Boo!" She jumps and turns around, looking like she's seen a ghost. "Geez, Luka! You scared the bejeebers out of me!" "I know," I said, try to look innocent and blind to what I just did. She play-punches me in the arm and waves goodbye to Alya. That was fun.

 

Marinette's PoV

I walk to class with Luka, keeping my guard up in case he wants to try at something again. He looks at me and I put on a silly war face. He laughs and tells me he won't do anything more. He puts his hands up in defeat, and I believe him. 

We get in class and sit down quietly. I'm starting to wake up to my alarm, so we're a little early. I see Adrien walk in a little after we sit down. I wave to him as he sits down. "How did you get here so early?" Adrien yawned. "I dunno. I woke up on time?" "That would be impressive." I giggle a little and then think to myself, why am I not stuttering? OH NO, have I been acting weird to him or something and now he thinks I'm a weirdo or... My thoughts were cut off when the teacher walked in. I just need to pay attention to now.

After school was over Luka said we should walk around the city for a while. I agreed because certain people are kind of confusing to me right now. So we strolled around, and I don't know if he was planning this, but we came across Andre, the ice cream dream maker. Luka didn't suggest we go over there, and I was grateful for that, but I was in the mood for ice cream. "Hey Luka, do you want to grab some ice cream?" "Would we share one?" "I don't know about that..." "Well, Andre will have to decide that for us!"

We walk over, and Andre looks strangely at me. "Have you two come to share an ice cream?" "We were hoping to get your opinion!" I said quickly. "Do you think you want to share one young man?" "I think that if Marinette isn't comfortable with it she should say something." I look at him and then to my feet. He seems to know exactly what I'm thinking sometimes. "Andre, I'm not ready to know who my true love is, but I am in the mood for ice cream is all I know."

Andre nods and hands us each a cone of ice cream and says, "This is strange.." I think he meant to say it to himself, but Andre can be louder than he wants to be sometimes. I think it's strange too. Just a couple months ago, I would've said I wanted to for sure share one of Adrien. But now that Luka's in the picture, I don't know how to feel. It's like there are so many reasons I love both of them, but I can't find one to be better than the other. I don't know. We go sit and enjoy our ice cream. His ice cream has dark colors, other than a pink-ish cherry on top. Hmm. Who could that be? 

 

Adrien / Cat Noir's PoV

I jump across the rooftops, hoping to spot Ladybug. Instead, I hear a faint noise coming from an alleyway. For all I know, it could be a baby! I go down quietly as not to scare anything that might be there, and I find a small kitten. "Aww!" I let it sniff me for a minute before picking it up. I know someone who might know what to do with this! I slowly jump across the rooftops until landing on Marinette's balcony. I'd heard Marinette say that she'd kinda wanted a cat, so she might know how to take care of it. Father always told me he would not have animals in his house, so that was a no-go for me. If I took it home with me, they would know I've been sneaking out. And then My Secret Identity would all be thrown out the window.

I knocked on the window that led down onto her bed, and then heard a shocked mumble of, "Cat Noir?" She unlocked the trap door and let me in. When she saw the cat, she looked back up at me and said, "What are you doing with this sweetie pie?" She took the kitten from my arms and held it close. I explained to her that I had found it and that I didn't know any other civilian to bring it to. "Aww, well I'll go ask my Mother and Father, but I'll need to bring it from down there. Take it for a minute and meet me at the front door." I did as she said and then waved goodbye once she had the small kitten. I was able to hear the approval of the small creature through my sensitive cat hearing. Then once I knew it was going to be taken care of, I vaulted away towards home.

 

Marinette's PoV - Right After School

Luka wanted to walk me over to the park near my house and hang out for a few minutes. Before we knew it, it had started drizzling outside. He took off his jacket and held it over his head to shield us from the rain. When we got to the bakery I thanked him for helping me get home dry. "Do you want me to grab an umbrella from inside for you?" "That would be nice," he said, looking at his soaked jacket. We walked inside and I grabbed him a bright pink umbrella. "Thanks, Mari," he said sarcastically. "At least you don't have to walk home all wet!" "Thank you, Mari," he said again, a little nicer. I smirked at him before waving goodbye. 

An hour or so later I heard tapping on the window above my bed. I unlocked it and looked up at green eyes, and then down at the small kitten in his arms. "Cat Noir, what are you doing with this cutie?" I said, cooing over it for a minute. "I found him out in an alleyway while patrolling, and thought you might want," he paused, looking at the cat in my arms, "...him. I didn't know of any other civilians to give him to, so I brought him over here." "Well I would have to ask my parents, but... meet me down at the front door," I said, handing the small kitten back over to him.

I went downstairs and walked out of the door right in front of my parents. Cat Noir was lying low on the ground, holding up the kitten for me. I picked the small black cat up and brought him inside. I made up a little story about how I saw the cat from my window and came to investigate. I asked if we could keep it, and they said sure! As long as I take care of it when I'm not in school. I said thank you a couple billion times and then told them I would run out for some essentials real quick. I went and put on a black hoodie that I'd never worn before, and slipped the small cat into the front pocket. I made sure it's small head was sticking out a bit, and then I head out.

I checked and made sure I had my purse, along with some cash inside. I walked over to the small pet store on a corner near the bakery and bought some food along with a litter box for him. Then I headed back home and put the litter box in a makeshift space a made under my desk. It took some work, but I made a small part of empty space underneath my desk into a little cube space with a plastic animal door and the litter box inside. It looked nice, and it would keep any smells from wafting into my room. I set up a small bowl next to the cube space, and but the cat bed next to all of that. Obviously, the cat could sleep on my bed and chaise too if it wanted, but I figured I put it there just in case. 

After I was happy with how everything looked, I let it look around its new space to start getting comfortable. It decided to hop up on the bed with me while I drew out sketches for a hoodie. It would be a hoodie just to carry the kitten in. After I was done I put my sketch pad under my bed and curled up in the covers. Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow kitty! worry it sucked a little, i truly did try to edit and revise it, but some things are harder to save i guess
> 
> love ya <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thanks for checking out my story! There is more on Wattpad, and I will try to consistently have chapters up on here at the same time as they'll go up on Wattpad. Lemme know about suggestions and whatnot.   
> Thanks! <3


End file.
